


a gift of yarn

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [10]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Knitting, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Wordcount: 100-500, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 10: Scarf.Rayla knits Callum a new scarf.





	a gift of yarn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



Rayla bit her lower lip as she patiently moved her hands slowly while controlling the knitting needles, carefully knitting the yarn into a scarf. She was at the very end, and the scarf was maroon with golden markings, a typical scarf in Katolis, since those were the royal colors.

She kept knitting, and as she finished, she let out a sigh of relief. Finally, after hours.

She really hoped Callum would like it. So, she put it in a box and immediately made her way towards the prince, who was in his office, writing down things Ezran had said during a meeting. He sat there with his quill, and Rayla knocked on the wall to get his attention.

“Hey Rayla, I didn’t see you.”

“Of course not royal advisor, you were distracted, and I’m a stealthy moonshadow elf. I have something for you.” she said, and handed him the box, and Callum smiled.

“A gift? You shouldn’t have.”

“Oh yes I should have, and you’re going to open it if you want to keep living. I spent way too much time on it.”

“Okay.”

Callum opened the box and saw the maroon and golden scarf, hand knitted, and smiled back at her. It was such a pretty scarf, and a really nice gift.

“You made me a scarf?”

“Well, Zym destroyed your old one by setting fire to it, so I decided to make you a new one.”

“Rayla, thank you, that’s so sweet of you. I didn’t know you could knit.”

The elf laughed.

“Trust me, I couldn’t before this. It took so many hours of failed knitting projects to just get the basics and then get this done. It’s hard knitting with four fingers, this is clearly a human activity that demands five.”

The human happily put on the scarf.

“Well, then you really deserve some praise. I love it. It’s beautiful.”


End file.
